Once a Teen Mom, Always a Teen Mom
by HighschoolHoney
Summary: Amy was a high school mother with Ricky,she & Ricky shared custody of John Ricky having full until Amy got together with Anthony  OC & when they reunite will their love appear?-Disclaimer:I don't own the Secret Life of the American Teenager,or the people.
1. Chapter 1The Ambulance Has Arrived

a/n this is my first fan fiction so please be nice, but i still want your opinions, tips,etc. I'm sorry if its not that good...PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Ambulance Has Arrived

_Dear Diary, November 2o, 2008_

_ I'm so confused about my life right now. I'm pregnant...and I don't know what to do. I got pregnant 5 months ago and EVERYONE in town knows! I mean everyone! Madison and Lauren were there when I took the test so they must have told everyone...even Ricky. God, I hate him for this. Ashley was the 1st person who knew I thought I was pregnant; I really hate that word when it relates to me. Anyway we held each other in the hallway as I cried, Ashley, the mean, non-compassionate one, was the one who comforted me, and my parents were the last to know...I didn't know how to tell them. My mom wasn't angry she was more disappointed that her smart one had gotten herself knocked up. My dad on the other hand was furious, he yelled and screamed at me and then at my mom for standing up for his slutty, good-for-nothing daughter. He demanded that I got an abortion; my mom said that she was ok with whatever I chose. My dad still won't speak to any of us, except for Ashley. _

_I know Ricky hates me now but I really don't care anymore, I'M THE ONE WHOS PREGNANT! _

_ How can he be mad? He doesn't have the huge truck sized belly. On the good side of things, though, I met someone on the first day. He's a freshman too. He loves me even though I'm pregnant. His name is Ben Boykewich. I don't think I'm in love with him, yet. But he treats me like a princess, a princess with a gigantic belly. Ben's dad, Leo, is awesome, he's the sausage king and he acts like there's nothing wrong with me. Ben is the sausage prince, but don't call him that it makes his little ears go red. Well this is it I think for now. I don't know if I'll be able to write again anytime soon._

_**Amy**_

_Dear Diary , June 31, 2009_

_ It has been a year since John was conceived. I have grown up a lot since then. When Ben went to Italy I was__ devasted__ and I missed him terribly. Until, of course, I found out that he cheated on me with an__ Italian__ girl named Maria but I decided to forgive him. Oh yea, John was born on February 14, 2009, on Valentines Day he was a month early, I was going to put him up for adoption but Ricky didn't want me to, so I decided if I was ever going to have a life outside of John I would have to have him live with Ricky. So then I decided that I have John live with Ricky and I take him every other weekend, a joint custody. John has turned into such a beautiful little boy. It was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do and it most likely probably the biggest mistake I'll ever make. _

_ A lot of people were super mad at me for that. Especially Adrian Lee, but she's hated me since she found out that I got pregnant with Ricky Underwood's baby. Apparently Ricky is/was Adrian's boyfriend and now I'm his baby-momma. But, its not like it's my entire fault, I mean come on it takes two to "tango" and Adrian should know that by now. I think I'm gonna marry Ben Boykewich. I mean come on he's stable, loyal (even if he cheated on me once) and he's nice. I know those make him sound like a dog and those aren't very good reasons to be married but I decided that I had a baby and now I need to do something about it. But the biggest reason I decided to get married is because Ben proposed to me. Yes, the sausage prince, Benjamin Boykewich, proposed to me, the teen mom. His face was so nervous and worried. His eyes were so full of love and care. Love and care for me, Amy Jergens. So I couldn't tell him no..._

_ So the day after graduation I will be officially Amy Boykewich. I'm so scared, God please help me through this._

_**Amy**_

~6 years later~

Amy: OK. That's the last of it._ I hope._

? You sure babe?

Amy: Yup.

?: I love you so much, I'm surprised that we haven't attacked each other and had hot dirty sex ( a/n lmao) on our new house's kitchen floor yet. I mean it is our honeymoon.

Amy: Oh but we will..._I laugh as I look at my new hubby, I really do love and care about him it's just...I don't know, there's something missing. I smile seductively and walk inside our brand, new house._

? : Hey! Wait up!

Amy: Come and get me, Mr. Husband. _I run up the staircase trying to get away from him. Usually I don't like playing games like this but, I just really don't want to have sex and I really don't know why...Could it have something to do with John? I mean I still haven't told Anthony about him yet._

Anthony: Amy...Mrs. Bradshaw..._I call Amy's name throughout the house. I have no idea where she went, why would she run away? This is our honeymoon and I did what she wanted, we stayed home, or moved in to our new home. The only thing I want from this marriage, other than Amy, is kids but Amy said that she didn't want anymore kids and when I asked her about what she said, she told me that she just didn't phrase her words right. My new wife really confuses me at times._

Amy: _As I listen to Andy call my name I think of an escape and the only escape route I see is the attic window, which is on the 4__th__ floor of our home. I'll take the risk. I prayed as I opened the window and walked to the other side of the room. Dear God, please let me live because if I do, I'll go see John and Ricky soon, and I'll tell Andy about them. I'll go see my family and everyone else I kind of abandoned. Please and thank you. I stopped praying and started to run. Just as Andy opened the door I was getting a running start towards the window, and when I jumped it felt so great, so amazing like flying, I've never felt so...so ALIVE! Then all went black._

Andy: AMY!_ I yelled as I watched my newly wife jump out our attic window. I quickly got past my shock and called the police. _Hello. My wife just jumped out of our attic window and its 4 stories high. Umm...I don't know if she's alright. I kinda don't want to look out the window. Ok umm...I'll be outside waiting. _I quickly hung up and ran downstairs. I opened up the front door to see a crowd of people surrounding Amy. _Back, back. EVERYONE, BACK UP! _I hated to yell but, the woman I love is laying there and I couldn't get to her. So as I push through the sea of bodies I finally get to the middle. I gasped. That woman was not Amy Jergens-Bradshaw. That woman was a life less, empty shell of the woman I married._Oh, Amy. _I sighed._

Amy:_ The blackness was taking over as I heard voices _

_Floating around me. I heard sirens and some lunatic screaming at people. Then finally I heard a familiar voice, my husband. He sighed my name, was I dead? I didn't think I was dead. Then I heard loud, uniformed voices and the sirens were much closer now. The ambulance had arrived._


	2. Chapter 2Wake up

Paramedic: Sir, can you please back away from the victim. Sir, please?

Andy: No Sir, I will NOT back away from my wife!_ I yelled at the paramedic, then immediately after I felt horrible, but still my wife could be dead right now and he's doing NOTHING!_

Paramedic: I'm very sorry then, Sir. But will you please step away from your wife and talk to those policemen while we put her on the gurney and into the ambulance. We will come and get you when we are ready to leave. Thank you, Sir.

Andy:_ As I walked to the policeman I thought about the last 36 hours. I got married, moved into my new house, told wife that I wanted to have sex; she ran away and jumped out a window. Happy days. As I explain everything to the police the paramedics came and got me, their ready to leave._

Amy: _I kept drifting in and out of sleep. But every time I woke up I heard Andy's voice and that kinda disappointed me. But one time when I woke up I heard a different, but still familiar voice, but one I haven't heard in, like, forever. My mom talking to a doctor, MY MOM! Maybe Ricky and John are here! Wait why was I thinking Ricky! Anyways, what's my mom saying? I focused on my mom's voice after the doctor left._

Anne: Amy, Amy sweetheart. It's mom, honey wake up. I forgive you; everyone forgives you, Me, Dad, Ashley, Robbie, John, Anthony, and even Ricky. Honey, please wake up.

Amy:_ My mom was sobbing really hard. My ears perked up when she mentioned John and then my heart sped up when she mentioned Anthony, mostly because I was worried he knew about John. But when mom mentioned Ricky my heart stopped all together. What did mom keep saying, again? Wake up? OK, Mom for you, for John and Ricky, and for everyone else I'll wake up. Then as I started to push the darkness away I felt something, then I realized that my mom left and there was someone new here._

Ricky: Amy? You awake? I feel funny talking to you when you can't hear me but, who cares? Ames, please wake up. You're forgiven, I forgive you. John forgives you, everyone does. Listen Ames, I love you, John loves you, everyone loves you. Wake up please. I need you; oh, I mean we all need you. Please Amy, wake up.

Amy:_ I can't believe what I just heard, Ricky Underwood loves and needs me, and he was crying about me. Those for some reason made me push harder against the darkness and before I knew it my eyes were fluttering open. As my eyes searched the room slowly at first then when I noticed that the contents were empty, I started to freak out. _M-Mom _I croaked/yelled. But I knew she heard me because not even 10 seconds later I heard her heels clicking on the floor._

Anne: Amy? Oh My God! AMY!

Amy: _My mom gushed over me and hugged me and kissed me all over my face. But I didn't object, it had been so long since she's done that._ Yes, Mom. It's really me. How long have I been here?

Anne: About 3 week's sweetheart. Everyone's been here on and off since you came in. Why did you not tell me you were getting married? Why did you jump out a window? How did you know I was here?

Amy: Mom, way too many questions at once. OK. I didn't tell you because it was a last minute thing that I wasn't really proud of. I don't know why I jumped, and I kept drifting in and out, I heard your speech and that made me try to wake up. So, thank you mom.

Anne: Oh, Amy. I love you so much.

Amy: I love you too, mom.

Anne: Oh Amy there's someone I want you to see.

Amy: OK...

Anne: I'll be right back.

~5 minutes later~

Anne: Go in there. Go now RJ!

Amy: Mom?

Anne: Hang on a sec, Ames.

Amy:_ When my mom walked in with a little boy my thoughts shifted to John which made them shift to Ricky which made my heart flutter._

Anne: Go on R, introduce yourself.

Robbie: Hi, Amy, I'm your little sister Robbie.

Amy & Anne: *_laughing. Both say_* its brother, Robbie.

Amy: Nice to meet you Robbie, I'm your big sister Amy.

Robbie: Yea, I know your Johnny's mom.

Amy: _As I start to tear up mom notices and tells Robbie that he should leave for a little while._

Anne: its ok, sweetheart, let it out. Cause he wants to see his mommy.

Amy: What?

Anne: Yup, he and Ricky have decided it's up to you.


	3. Chapter 3Oh no

Amy: Well, DUH! I want to see my baby.

Anne: Ok, I'll go get him. Oh by the way he's 7.

Amy: I know that Mom! Hey where's Anthony at?

Anne: He left late last night; something about you lied to him.

Amy: Oh No! _I slapped my head because I couldn't believe that I forgot about Andy not knowing._

Anne: Ames, its fine. He'll get over what ever it was.

Amy: Mom, no he won't because I didn't tell him about John.

Anne: Oh, honey, I didn't know, I'm sorry.

Amy: Mom, its ok, now I wanna see my baby.

Anne:*chuckles on her way out*

John: MOM!*attacks Amy*

Amy:_ BABY! Oh my god! Wow! That's my baby boy, mine and Ricky's. He looks just like both of us. He was 5 1/2 last time I saw him._ Honey, *She tucks a piece of Johns shaggy black hair behind his ears* I've missed you.

John: I've missed you too, mom. *squeezes Amy again*

Ricky: _As I watched Amy and John reunite I felt some joyful, hopeful tears fill my eyes, I pushed them back. Maybe if she gets to know me, John and everyone else she'll leave that idiot that she married and come back to me, us I mean. As I saw Amy wince in pain because John lay on her wrong I instantly became over-protected but before I could say anything I heard another voice._

Anthony: *Clears his throat and in a harsh, mock niceness voice* Excuse me, little boy, get off my wife your hurting her.

John:*tears fill up his eyes as he starts to get down* I-I'm s-s-sorry.

Amy: Aww...No John stay up here honey.

Anthony: *Strained anger, forced happiness*Amy, sweetie, John was hurting you.

Amy: *forced happiness/feeling overprotected of John* Anthony, sweetie, John is my son and I don't care so...*covers Johns ears* Fuck off...*uncovers ears* sweetheart. *fake smile*

Anthony: *Mouth drops open along with Ricky's* Fine you wanna know what I will with my other girlfriend...oh yea if you haven't got the point we're over! I'm taking the house, you slut. *He spat the words at her*

Amy: *Tears start to fill up her eyes*

Ricky: *spins around on his heel and punches Anthony right across the jaw.* No one talks to her like that!

Amy: *Mouth drops open then she starts playing with John again*

Ricky:*Sits down in the chair next to the bed*

~A few hours later John fell asleep on Amy so their quiet ~

Amy: So why did you hit him?

Ricky: I had to. For you, because of me, for me for John, for everyone. But mostly for you...and John.

Amy: Thank you Ricky.

Ricky: Anytime Ames. I'm always here for you...and John, oh and if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me.

Amy: *mumbles something and falls asleep*

Ricky: Goodnight Loves. *kisses their heads*

George: So you love my daughter, do ya?*Smiles but then quickly replaces it with anger*

Ricky: *Startled and embarrassed* Umm...Yes Sir...?

George: Well, what is it? A question or an answer?

Ricky: An answer...Sir.

George: Don't break my baby's heart again, got it Underwood?

Ricky: Yes, . _Amy's dad was so imtidating when he was speaking to me and then he just walked out like nothing happened. But, it was hard to concentrate on what George was saying when Amy was right there looking like an angel._


	4. Chapter 4Kiss me in the rain

Amy's POV:

I woke up when I felt something brush against my forehead, and then I heard my dad and Ricky talking...In no way is this going to be good. But I kept my eyes closed and barely moved, pretending to be asleep still so I can hear the whole conversation. Then I heard my dad say, with a smile in his voice. "So, you love my daughter, do ya?" I started to freak out when I heard Ricky's answer of yes. Even though I heard it this morning too I still was kinda, not really, over it yet, and for him to say it to my dad. Wow, just wow. I mean Ricky Underwood, the sex addict/charmer in high school, actually loves me, the teenage mother. Well he kinda got me pregnant but defiantly not out of love.

End of POV

~Morning~

Amy:*eyes flutter open and she yawns* Good Morning, what are you still doing here?"

Ricky: Well I couldn't just leave Johnny and you alone for the night.

_Oh, god. She knows, SHE KNOWS!_

Amy: Oh, well he slept like an angel. Our angel…*Blushes and runs her fingers through her hair*

Ricky:_ Wow will she ever change? She still blushes like she's a naive teenager still, and her hair, wow all teased out and wavy like that, I love the sultry look. _Yea, he is. Our little angel.But, your gonna make him a sissy and you haven't even been here, awake, for two days. *Does his famous smirk*

Amy: _When Ricky did that smirk of his I swear my heart halted to a stop, died and went to heaven._ *Giggles* Well, maybe I'll start calling him my little princess too.

John: Mom….don't do that I'll get beat up! *He said in a whinny voice*

Amy:*Smiles* Well baby, I might if you don't get up and ready. We get to come home today.

John:*Smiles and jumps up to get ready* me, you, and Daddy?

Ricky's POV

My ears perked up when I heard John ask Amy, "Me, you, and Daddy?" as he was pulling his shirt over his head. When she told him yes she looked up at me, under her eyelashes all sexy like. I swear that right there and then my heart stopped and I died and went to Heaven. But now I need a game plan because today is going to be the day I "woo" her. Or in other words tell her that I love her and try to get her to believe it. So in other words do the impossible. Wish me luck.

End of POV

~5 hours later~

Amy:*Her, Ricky, and a sleeping John (in Ricky's arms) are walking back from the park* Wow, Ricky I had a great day. Are you sure that it's okay for me to stay at your place?

Ricky:*sighs* Amy, YES! Ugh…Amy I mean what I say, always. *He uses his free hand to lift Amy's chin up and kisses her, and as their lips meet an electric shock goes through both of them just like at band camp. When he pulls away he leaves both of them breathless* I love you, Amy. *He blurts out in a whisper*

Amy:*Heard him* WHAT?

Ricky:*wide eyes* Nothing.

Amy:*tear-filled eyes* Ricky, I love you too….but, my **husband** just broke up with me and I haven't even got the papers yet, and how do I know that when, or if, I say I don't want to have sex yet that you won't go cheat on me with Adrian or some other chick? *Tears running down her face*

Ricky:*Wipes away the tears with his thumb and softly caresses her cheek* Amy, I haven't had sex with Adrian or anyone else since Johnny was one, and anyways I'm **not **your husband, I will **not **cheat on someone I love. And it hurts me that you think I would do that.

Amy: Ricky, I'm sorry. Just please, if you really do love me, give me some time. I just woke up from a minor coma, my husband left me for his mistress, and I just wanna spend time with my family, and yes Ricky that does include you and John.

Ricky: Okay Amy, I'll give you time…but I want you to answer me one question. Do you really love me?

Amy: *Smiles through her tears* Ugh…Ricky I mean what I say, always. *Then she kisses him with all the passion in her as he does the same. Then they both smile in the kiss*

Ricky:*After they pull apart* Ahh…use my words against me, huh?*He actually smiles a genuine smile*

Amy:*Smiles sexily* Maybe.*Walks away*

Ricky: Hey, wait up!*takes John and puts him in his carseat as Amy watches and as soon as he does it starts to downpour* Shit, Amy come on! Get in the car. *Tries to pull her in the car*

Amy:*Smiles pulls Ricky against her* Hang on a sec, there's always been something I've wanted to do.

Ricky: Okay….?*He said/asked confused.*

Amy: *still smiling* Kiss me in the rain, Ricky.

Amy & Ricky kiss like people do in romance movies (in the rainy ones). They pull away.

Amy:*Stunned* Wow.

Ricky:*Stunned too* Yea.


	5. Chapter 5Mistake?

~They leave. Later that night at Ricky's apartment~

Amy: Umm…where do you want me to sleep? *She asked Ricky once she got dressed*

Ricky: *looks around* you can sleep in the bed; I'll sleep on the couch.

Amy:*kinda nervous* Uhhh…Ricky we can sleep together. *Sees Ricky's sudden smirk and realizes what she said* I mean…Uhhh…we're adults so we can sleep in the same bed without doing anything.

Ricky:*Smirk is still on his face* I don't know Amy; I mean I haven't had sex in about 6 years, and I don't know how long it's been for you. And your looking pretty sexy in that nightgown.*Amy looks down at her nightgown, and blushes as she realizes that it doesn't leave much imagination. Ricky looked at the gown and notices that Amy's grown into a woman, not that he hasn't noticed before it's just that this article of clothing is a bit see-through-er.* But I still like it.

Amy:*still blushing* Well, Mr. Underwood, I haven't had sex since; I don't know…..BAND CAMP!*she yelled at him*

Ricky: Wow…*Speechless* B-but…your married.

Amy: Well… Anthony and I haven't had sex…I was waiting to tell him about John first.

Ricky: What do you mean you were waiting to tell him about John?*I yelled at her…I never really meant to yell* what is he to you a mistake that you have to hind?

Amy:*Taken aback* No, never. Ricky how could even say that to me?*Tears were streaming down her face* I thought you loved me!*with that final statement she stormed out the door and ran out into the street*

Ricky: Amy, Wait! *He called out to her as he followed her.*

Amy's POV

I ran out crying, while hearing Ricky cry out to me but I kept running. Just like I have since John was born. The whole time, through my pregnancy, John's birth and through high school, all I kept repeating in my head was "Keep running and everything will be alright." Even through my engagement and wedding I said that. But whenever I'm with Ricky it's harder to say that to myself. It's like I need to run forward, not away from him. When I ran out that door and into the street I turned around and there was Ricky, and I knew right then that he is the one for me. It saddens me though that it took this long to figure out that the perfect one is standing right next to you the whole time. Even if you didn't realize it.

End of POV

~1 year later (Amy divorced Anthony and her and Ricky have been dating since) ~

Amy:*Making breakfast as John is getting ready for school * John, honey, time for breakfast!

*she yelled across the apartment*

John: Coming mom! *Even though his mom has been around for a year he was paranoid that she was going to leave again*

Amy: This is a great morning; I have my two wonderful men and a great breakfast. *Amy said with a big smile on her face as Ricky and John are bolting to the table*

Ricky's POV

As me and Johnny ran to the table for a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs Amy ran up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. When we all sat down Amy took a heaping plate of everything, even though she doesn't like bacon. I don't think she knows that I've noticed the change in her. She's absolutely glowing, she has an increase, a pretty big increase, in appetite, some weird cravings and she's been really emotional. Either she doesn't want me to know or she doesn't want to know herself. But whether she's really pregnant or if this is just a false alarm I'm going to propose to her tonight. Amy Jergens (she changed her last name back) is finally going to be my wife.

End of POV

John: Mom, why are eating so much?

Amy:*so shocked that she drops her fork, then her hormones take over and she's bawling all over the place*

Ricky: John, you tell your mother you are sorry right now!

John:*tear-filled eyes* I'm sorry mommy.

Amy:*Wipes her tears* its ok baby, now come on the bus will be here any minute.

John:*Runs outside and waits for the bus*

Ricky's POV

After John ran out to his bus stop I stood up and walked over by Amy, she was looking out the window. The sun rays gleamed on her, and when they did her hazel eyes turned into an amber color. Her bed headed hair suddenly had golden highlights and her lips were dark red. This image will forever be implanted into my mind. I just wanted to take a picture to show our grandchildren when we grow old. I'll get it out and show them, while doing so I'll say: "this is the day I asked her to marry me, I knew long before that though that she was and forever would be too good for me but I knew that I loved her. From the first moment I saw her to that day. This is what I see when I look at your grandmother." But instead of going to get a camera I walked over and put my arms around her from behind. I whispered into her ear that I loved her and at that same exact moment she turned around and said that she loved me.

End of POV

Amy & Ricky: *at same time* I love you.*look at each other and start to laugh really hard*


End file.
